Internet Protocol (IP) networks utilize various routing protocols that communicate on a control plane of the IP networks to create and maintain routing tables, which facilitate the forwarding of data packets within a data plane between nodes (e.g., routers) of the IP network.
The Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) is one of the most widely deployed routing protocols on IP networks. BGP is used internally within an organization, in the form of the iBGP (internal BGP), as well as to communicate routing information between different service providers, in the form of eBGP (external BGP).
BGP, as well as other routing protocols, has various inherent drawbacks associated with injecting IP routes into a network. Often, the IP routes are injected when certain conditions are satisfied. For example, BGP-enabled nodes advertise IP routes using CLI (command line interface) commands, such as Network, and/or Redistribution commands, or utilize Aggregating route commands. However, in order for a node to advertise the routes, the node's routing table should already include the routes. Otherwise, the node has to learn the routes from peer nodes (e.g., neighbor nodes), other than in cases where the node utilizes some synchronization techniques. Such requirements are restrictive to injecting IP routes into a network, and hinder or prevent IP address mobility within the network.
These and other drawbacks exist with respect to current or conventional IP address mobility techniques for IP networks.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.